


他的陌生恋人

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 内含微量JPSS明示, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 1、 * 来自《11.22.63》，普遍翻译成“是你另一世的缘”，但是我觉得不符合哈利说话的习惯，所以改动了一下。2、结尾灵感来自于《雪落香杉树》。3、最近身体不舒服一直在跑医院，断断续续写了好久，也不知道写了个什么东西，大家凑活看吧。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	他的陌生恋人

伴随着类似幻影移形所造成的不适感，哈利出现在对角巷主街道的中间。他看见一名年轻的，有着一头褐色卷发的女巫师站在道路的另一侧。女孩穿着格兰芬多的校袍，手中抱着一只姜黄色的大猫。

她穿过稀疏的人群，向着僵在原地的哈利走来。那双明亮的眼睛直直地望向他，哈利缩了缩肩膀，恨不得将自己变成一块地砖或是其他的什么不惹眼的物件。他的嘴巴张开又合上，舌头无用地弹了弹，各式各样的谎言开始在他大脑中成型。

“赫……”哈利开口，女巫的名字在他喉咙里转化成一声无意义的咕哝。因为他发觉，对方在看的或许不是他，而是他背后丽痕书店的玻璃橱窗。果然，赫敏未做停留，脚步轻快地与他擦肩而过，推开了书店的门。她没有回头，路边的哈利·波特于她而言，仿佛只是一个偶然遇见的普通巫师。

哈利有了一个可怕的猜测，但他不能立刻验证它。他向旁边挪了几步，站在丽痕书店的路旁静静等待。没过多久，他的另一位好友——十四岁的罗恩·韦斯莱——带着他的妹妹金妮出现了。金妮表现得和赫敏差不多，她像是没看到他一样，径直走入书店。只有罗恩在进门前回过头，非常疑惑地看了哈利一眼。

他按捺住与罗恩搭话的冲动，向对角巷的深处走去。挂在他脖子上的计时器正发出滴滴答答的细微声响，提醒着他时间的流逝。哈利拐了几个弯，来到了另一条邻近的巷子。

这里与井然有序的对角巷截然不同，披着斗篷用兜帽遮着脸的巫师谨慎地盯着他。有个麻脸的男巫狠狠地撞上哈利的肩膀，他后退半步，对方凶恶地剜了他一眼，朝着他先前站立的地方吐了一口唾沫。

哈利不高兴地皱起眉头，他抽出魔杖指着那个挑衅者。巷道旁依靠着墙壁的几名巫师直起身，向他走来。挑衅他的麻脸男巫退了两步，他们像围猎似的，将哈利围在中间。哈利知道，他们每个人藏在袖中的手都跟他一样，紧紧握着一根魔杖。

带头的巫师长着一张丑陋的方脸，他那双小得过分的眼睛在屋檐下发出精光。哈利手中的魔杖稳稳地指向他，双方对峙了几分钟，那人突然挥手示意散开。

“不是那个杂种。”他说。

哈利不知道那人口中的“杂种”指得是谁，但他猜测，多少与他有些联系。他能察觉出这些巫师对他的敌意和恐惧，鉴于他并不想多生事端，哈利不得不用魔杖将外套变成一件带兜帽的斗篷，将自己隐藏起来。

翻倒巷与他记忆中的无二，龙蛇混杂，一些不适宜在对角巷售卖的商品就摆在身侧的橱窗中。哈利没有目的地向前，一直走到他曾多次光顾过的一家魔药药材店门口。那扇门的外漆陈旧不堪却尚未剥落，褪色的铜铃铛高悬在头顶。隔着玻璃，哈利看到了一个非常熟悉的背影。

叮铃——

他毫不犹豫地推开了那扇门。

头发花白的老者站在柜台后，正称量着什么东西。哈利沉默地走近店内的另一名顾客，在距离那位男巫大约一英尺的地方停住。他拉下兜帽，转头去看身边的人——垂落至肩膀的黑色长发遮挡住大半张脸，从侧面只能看到那个大大的鹰钩鼻，他的手指就搭在哈利面前的柜台边缘，借着朦胧的灯光，还能看到因为常年浸淫魔药而留下的淡淡痕迹。

哈利像呆住一般，僵直着颈椎，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着这位男巫。或许是他的目光太过炙热赤裸，对方难以忍耐这种冒犯，皱起眉，嫌恶地朝他望了过来。

那是一张算不得英俊的脸，苍白的皮肤和微微凹陷的双颊使他看上去好像常年营养不良。他眉头紧锁，那两片薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，阴鸷的眼神落在哈利脸上后迅速转变成惊讶。很快，哈利从他的表情中读出些许愤怒，男人眉间的折痕比刚才更深刻。他就这样瞪了哈利一会儿，大约十几秒，然后毫无预兆地利落转身，向门口走去。

哈利不知道自己该不该追上去。他傻傻站在原地，望着那黑袍翻滚的背影，脚像是被地板粘住似的，迈不开。他上次见到这一幕是什么时候呢？是十四年前，在海格小屋旁的草坪上；他当时刚刚爬起身，狼狈地支撑着眩晕的脑袋，望着巴克比克追击那个人的背影。那是他最后一次见到这身黑色外袍在空气中飘扬的样子。

时间竟然过得这样快。哈利眼眶酸胀，他隔着一片雾气，看到离去的人转身返回，下一秒，他被对方用力地拽着衣袖从商店内拖了出去。

男人沉默地将他拖到对角巷的地界，他们最终在一块没人的地界上停住步子。他甩开哈利的袖子，好似那是什么致命的病菌一般。哈利看着男人将一小半手掌缩回过长的衣袖中，这动作有些许可爱，哈利眨眨眼，露出一个代表怀念的笑容。

“你不是去上班了吗？”男人不高兴地问道，“你这身衣服和眼睛又是怎么回事，魔法部给你的新任务是去参加化装舞会？”

哈利将身上的斗篷变回之前的麻瓜外套，他猜测这会让他看上去更像眼前这位斯内普教授熟识的某个人——没错，刚才拉着他离开翻倒巷的巫师就是霍格沃茨魔法学校的西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。不过哈利非常确定，这位斯内普并不是那个他曾与之朝夕相处的男人。

“说实话，我不知道该如何回答你的问题，西弗勒斯。”哈利收起魔杖。斯内普听见他的声音就立刻向后退开，双方现在处于一个适合交战的距离，那根方才不知道藏在哪儿的魔杖，此刻正捏在他手中，直直地指向哈利的喉咙。

“你不是詹姆·波特。”

斯内普用了一个陈述句。那张方才还神采生动的脸迅速变得平板而冷漠，哈利看到那根黑色的魔杖尖端正泛着危险的红光。他猜测斯内普此刻正咬紧牙关，准备趁他不备给他一个无声咒——大概率是昏昏倒地——然后将他交给刚才提到的另一个人，他的父亲，詹姆·波特。

哈利不知道斯内普为什么会提起他爸爸的名字，他原以为斯内普会更关心他的眼睛，毕竟他有一双和莉莉一模一样的绿眸。但这也足以佐证大家曾对他说过的话，他和他英年早逝的父亲詹姆·波特在面容上的确非常相似。

准备好的措辞都派不上用场。哈利举起双手，努力向面前目光冷峻的斯内普证明他的无害。那道毫无感情的视线在他身上巡逻，哈利的胃为斯内普眼中深重的敌意感到一阵抽痛。他原本以为，来自斯内普的嘲弄、刁难和莫名的怒火是世界上最难以应付的事物。可直到此刻，哈利才发现，当他的存在无法在斯内普身上激起任何有分量的情绪时，斯内普展露出的那种针对陌生敌人的全然戒备之意，更令他无法招架。

这并非他熟悉的斯内普，他从未见过斯内普如此强硬冷漠的一面。有那么一瞬间，哈利想要逃跑。同时，他又悲哀地察觉，自己舍不得将目光从这个人身上移开。

“你到底是谁？”斯内普没什么耐心地追问。他没有挪动步子，拿着魔杖的左手，手肘微微弯曲，完全是一副随时准备战斗的姿态。哈利无奈地看着那根指向他的、通体漆黑的魔杖，心中叹气，回答道：“我是哈利。”

“哈利？”斯内普重复他的话，却并未显露出任何哈利期待中的反应。他似乎对这个名字毫无印象，这是哈利能想到的最糟糕的情况之一。

哈利的心跳为某种可能性而加快，他试探着发问：“你不认识我？”

“我应该认识你吗？”斯内普冷笑，“哈利·自恋狂先生。”

斯内普的回答使这场防备意味重重的谈话陷入僵局，哈利的余光瞥见路边的脏玻璃，其上反射出他难看的脸色和有些扭曲的表情。他的胳膊轻微发抖，酸痛的肌肉准备脱离他的管控，向他发出抗议。哈利在对角巷遇见赫敏和罗恩时产生的猜测终于得到了证实——那枚挂在他脖颈上的时空转换器，将他带到了一个没有哈利·波特的平行世界。

因为某一个，或者很多个不同选择造成的偏差，这个世界中的哈利·波特从未出生。所以赫敏和罗恩——后者那疑惑的一瞥与哈利无关——见到他时没有同他搭话，而斯内普则是误将他当做了詹姆·波特。事实上，他于他们而言只是个陌生人。他和这个世界中的任何人，都未曾相识，更没有因为共同经历那些生死攸关的冒险而相知或是相爱。

“不……”哈利轻轻摇头，回答了斯内普的问题。他垮下肩膀，睫毛也垂了下来。他望着地砖的接缝，突然不知道应该说些什么。他不再担心自己会违背时空魔法“你不能被自己看到”的定律，但他又该如何向斯内普解释自己来历？

如果哈利没猜错的话，这个世界的詹姆和莉莉并没有结婚。同时，斯内普和詹姆的关系似乎非常融洽，以至于斯内普能迅速地确定他不是詹姆·波特。哈利的心脏处传来久违的疼痛感，他犹豫几秒，还是忍不住重新看向斯内普，“你和詹姆是……是恋人吗？”

斯内普没有回避这个问题，“詹姆·波特是我丈夫。”

哈利怔住，他尝到口腔深处蔓延开的苦味。好像有谁在他喉咙里打翻了一瓶全世界最苦的魔药，突然发生的嫉妒使他舌根僵硬，半天说不出话来。斯内普在等待中略显不耐烦地瞪哈利一眼，身后有巫师路过的脚步声，他稍稍放低了魔杖，但依然保持着防备的状态。

“你打扮成这样到底有什么目的？”斯内普眯起眼睛看他，语气听上去是十足的威胁，“我不认为一个连金褐色和绿色都无法区分的蠢货能够在我这里获得他想要的东西。我诚恳地建议你说实话，这位自称哈利的先生，否则我只能对你用些不太愉快的特别手段了。”

“比如，往我晚餐的南瓜汁里滴吐真剂吗？”哈利问。他看到斯内普在他说出这句几乎未经大脑的话后，颇为嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，讥讽道：“你的想象力大概是你身上最为出众的能力了。我想让你喝下它只需要——”斯内普做了个停顿，发出冷哼，“一个咒语。还有，据我所知，阿兹卡班不会提供南瓜汁作为晚餐。”

哈利露出个真心的微笑，他非常想念斯内普这张刻薄的嘴。他放下双手，颇为无礼地撇嘴，然后耸耸肩膀，“我没有刻意打扮，西弗勒斯。不管你相不相信，这就是我本来的样子。”

“禁止这样称呼我。”斯内普不悦地重新抬高魔杖，指向哈利的脸。咒立停和显形咒语交替落在哈利身上，哈利大大方方地任由它们将他笼罩。一切都在哈利意料之中，什么都没有发生。他依然顶着一头黑色的乱发和酷似詹姆·波特的脸，用那双继承自莉莉的眼睛望着斯内普。

“没有阴谋，斯内普，放松好吗？”哈利说，“我的确不是詹姆·波特，我是哈利。我没有恶意，我只是……恰好路过这里，遇见了你。”

他的后半句话很轻，像一声惆怅的叹息。或许是他散发出的悲伤感太强烈，太真实，斯内普在他的注视下，不大情愿地缓缓放下魔杖，将它收回袖中。他们相对无言地望着彼此，哈利向前几步，再次在斯内普的瞳孔中看到了自己的影子。

一股无法言说的心酸向他袭来，哈利狠狠眨眨眼睛，将上涌的泪意逼退。他牵动嘴角，强迫自己挂上一个有些难看的笑容。

“我能和你聊聊天吗？”哈利问，“不会耽误你太多时间，我只是……”

只是太久没听到你的声音了。

哈利将最后半句话咽回肚子里，他徒劳地张张嘴，却无法为自己这个突然的要求找出一个合适的借口。他所做的一切都是因为他那可悲的私心，但眼前这个和哈利·波特毫无瓜葛的人没有义务满足他的愿望。

他知道，斯内普已经打算离开了。哈利多么想再留他一会儿，哪怕几秒。他想再多看看那双漆黑空洞的眼睛和那张苍白消瘦的脸。这或许是他此生最后的、唯一的机会，与西弗勒斯·斯内普这样面对面的对视、交谈——即便这个斯内普并不是他心中真正惦念的那个人。今天之后，时空转换器会被锁进神秘事务司或是古灵阁，从此不见天日；而西弗勒斯没有留下任何画像或是照片，过去的十年中，哈利只有在冥想盆中观看自己的记忆时，才能看到他的脸。

他走得干干净净，没有给哈利留下半分念想。哈利曾试图恢复有求必应屋中损毁的东西，复原咒语对于烈火肆虐过的痕迹毫无作用。他耗尽力气，也没能找回混血王子的课本。是赫敏和罗恩搀扶着他回到戈德里克山谷的住所，离开前，赫敏为他留下了这个时空转换器和一张便签。

“去找他吧。”赫敏对哈利说。

或许赫敏不仅仅是最聪明的女巫，也是最善解人意的那个。哈利目光柔软，望向眼前随时可能转身离去的人。斯内普也看着他，几秒后，男人突然主动逼近了哈利。

“你想见的人不是我。”斯内普说，他距离哈利很近，面容紧绷却微微歪头，似乎对他充满好奇，“你在透过我看谁？你又是谁？”

哈利因为斯内普的敏锐张口结舌。那双黑眼睛让他迷失。他陷入其中，不知该如何作答。没有得到答案的斯内普后退半步。他理了理自己的袖口，瞥了还愣在原地的哈利一眼后，先行迈开脚步，“或许哈利先生有站在街头高谈阔论，向来往的路人公开私人谈话内容的癖好？”

哈利追上斯内普，他们并肩向对角巷唯一的一家冷饮店走去。途中，哈利时不时侧过脸看向身边的人。经过一番不动声色的打量后，他有些遗憾地发现，斯内普比他的西弗勒斯要稍微高一些——大约一英寸——这使得哈利的目光频频落在他的太阳穴处，而不是颧骨的最高点。

这一点微小的不同在别人眼中或许可以忽略不计，却让哈利如梦初醒。他张开五指——靠近斯内普的那只手——又握成拳，短短的指甲嵌进他的掌心。他低下头，看到斯内普右手无名指上的戒指，毫无疑问，另一个同样的金属圈就戴在詹姆·波特的手上。

阳光打在那个金色的戒圈上，有些刺眼。哈利转开脸，把目光投向街边的橱窗。他在摩金夫人的长袍店里看到一个身材高挑，一头火红色长发的背影。哈利差点被自己绊了一跤，他望着莉莉的背影，不知道自己是否应该上前。

斯内普没有理会他，男人越过他，推开店铺的门，莉莉因为铃铛发出的响声转过身来。她给了斯内普一个热情的拥抱，哈利看见他们的嘴唇一张一合，似是在寒暄。几分钟后，莉莉挽着斯内普的胳膊，和他一起离开摩金夫人的商店。站在街边，她笑着冲马路另一侧的哈利挥了挥手，然后幻影移形离开了对角巷。

哈利向她微笑，用最充满爱意和敬意的方式。在莉莉消失几分钟后，他才与斯内普继续向前走。他没有开口询问任何有关莉莉的事情，斯内普也没有主动提起。他们默契地保持着可贵的沉默，进入冷饮店找了个角落坐下。哈利点了一壶红茶，然后轻点魔杖，使用了闭耳塞听咒。

他在斯内普脸上读到一闪而过的惊讶，男人很快恢复了平时的模样。他像普通的麻瓜一样，拿起茶壶，添满了哈利和自己面前的杯子。

斯内普向茶杯中加入糖和牛奶，用银质的勺子搅拌，直到它们和茶水完全融合。哈利一手托着下巴，有些新奇地看着他。斯内普向他投来严厉的一瞥，哈利推了推眼镜，手指无意识地轻挠鼻尖，感慨道：“我还以为你很讨厌甜食。”

“恕我直言，喝茶时加糖和喜好甜食之间似乎并没有什么绝对的等量关系。”斯内普反驳道。

“但是……”哈利舔舔嘴唇。斯内普望过来，表情和眼神都很平淡，仿佛对哈利的回答毫不关心。他伪装得非常完美，几乎能骗过世界上所有人，即便是伏地魔那样精通摄神取念的黑巫师也看不透他，但哈利·波特是个例外。

他与西弗勒斯——他的西弗勒斯——朝夕相处七年，无需借助魔法或者任何外界力量，仅仅一次眨眼，一根手指的移动，哈利便能洞悉西弗勒斯的所有心事。他相信类似的规律在面前这位斯内普教授身上也同样适用。

“但是，糖也是甜的。”哈利狡猾地将斯内普感兴趣的情报继续隐藏在心中。他差一点就要用西弗勒斯做例子。西弗勒斯是真的非常厌恶甜食，就连喝茶时也不愿意加入哪怕一粒砂糖。哈利受他的影响，也渐渐开始享受纯茶的甘苦，放弃糖和牛奶这些“无用的添加物”。

这是两个世界的西弗勒斯·斯内普又一点不同之处。无伤大雅，但确实能够证明他们的灵魂是相似又不相同的。哈利垂下睫毛，红茶的苦味在他口腔中被无限放大。他在转动时空转换器前就知道，他深爱的西弗勒斯·斯内普已经成为远不可追的往事。西弗勒斯的死亡既成事实，不会因为一个魔法小玩意就发生改变。只是哈利性格中属于格兰芬多的乐观占了上风，他怀揣着一个虚假的希望，踏上了旅途。

斯内普安静地喝着加了糖和牛奶的茶，哈利坐了一会儿，下定决心似的抹了把脸，站起身来。他无意再麻痹自己，为每一个他们之间的不同之处而失落或是心痛。他已经三十岁，五年的时间不足以抚平他的伤痛，却足以教会他坦然地面对现实——在他有生之年，西弗勒斯只能是活在他回忆中的人了。他们不会再见，他甚至没有任何东西可以用来思念或是凭吊他的爱人。

罗恩曾建议他开棺取出西弗勒斯的魔杖，结果被赫敏拧着耳朵从酒吧拎了出去。事后，赫敏向他道歉，请求他忘记罗恩的疯话。哈利摇了摇头，他怎么忍心打扰西弗勒斯的长眠呢？

那个荒唐的建议和这个时空转换器一样，都只是治标不治本的临时镇痛剂罢了。哈利撤去环绕着他们的闭耳塞听咒，斯内普翻起眼睛看他，问：“你打算离开了？”

“送送我吧，斯内普。”哈利祈求道。

他们走到无人的巷角，斯内普谨慎地使用了一个混淆咒。天色已经有些发暗，头顶上聚起的乌云遮蔽了太阳。在云朵投下的阴影中，哈利从衣服的夹层中拿出时空转换器。在转动它之前，哈利抬起头，带着期待，将目光投向站在一旁的斯内普。

“能和我道别吗？”

斯内普双手环抱在胸口，盯着哈利，没有说“可以”，也没有拒绝。他的眼睛轻轻转动，睫毛一点点向下垂落。哈利乱糟糟的黑发，额头上的闪电伤疤，翠绿色的眸子，和詹姆·波特非常相似的鼻子和嘴巴……他的一切，都落进那双漆黑的瞳孔里，还有他脖颈上刻着“时间”和“空间”两个单词的转换器。

“时间和空间必须同时转动吗？”斯内普问。

哈利点了点头，“它的时间跨度比时间转换器要大，但是无法单独使用。”

斯内普的表情有了一瞬的柔软，像是一种微妙的同情。哈利眨眨眼，以为那是一个短暂的幻觉。可它不是，它确实存在过。

“你究竟是谁？”斯内普又问。他的嗓音一如既往的柔滑，低沉，却带给哈利一种“他就是西弗勒斯”的错觉。

但哈利知道，他不是。他的西弗勒斯是独一无二的。他们曾两看相厌，也曾亲密到能够分享一床被子、所有秘密、甚至是全部生命。他熟悉西弗勒斯的每一个细微表情和动作，也知道西弗勒斯身上所有的痣和伤疤的位置。

没有婚誓，没有戒指，他们依然是彼此最亲密的爱人。他绝对不会错认。

“某个平行时空的你认识的人。”*哈利回答道。

他向斯内普道别，然后转动时空转换器。离开前，哈利听到斯内普对他说再见。魔法能量扭曲了他的视线和听觉，那一声道别如此遥远而微弱，却依然带给哈利短暂的抚慰。

没能好好与西弗勒斯告别，是他一直以来最大的遗憾。

哈利记得那天是个雪夜，雪花覆盖了蜘蛛尾巷的石板路。他依靠在窗口向外看，寒气不停地向里面钻。

壁炉中火焰正旺，西弗勒斯就坐在软沙发上盖着毯子像是在打盹。哈利在炉火前把自己烤得暖乎乎的，才走过来抱起他。因为蛇毒的侵蚀，西弗勒斯的身体已经很弱，干枯，消瘦，轻得像一片随时会被吹走的羽毛。哈利下意识地抱紧他，慢慢走到卧室。

“明天是你的生日，西弗。”哈利记得自己说，“我和赫敏会为你准备蛋糕，不甜，你可以适当吃一点，好吗？”

西弗勒斯微微点头。他最近总是对哈利有求必应，这让哈利都快忘记他之前冷酷地拒绝他时的模样。他们在床上躺好，哈利在睡觉前，轻轻吻了吻西弗勒斯的额头。

“晚安。”哈利柔声说。

他忘了说明天见。那晚，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，就再也没睁开过。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、 * 来自《11.22.63》，普遍翻译成“是你另一世的缘”，但是我觉得不符合哈利说话的习惯，所以改动了一下。
> 
> 2、结尾灵感来自于《雪落香杉树》。
> 
> 3、最近身体不舒服一直在跑医院，断断续续写了好久，也不知道写了个什么东西，大家凑活看吧。


End file.
